A Satisfactory Sister
by kitkatritrat
Summary: One day, Spock talks to his mother about her siblings. He decides that he, too, wants a sibling, and by golly, he's going to get one! Warning: general cheesiness -Rit Rat I've made some formatting changes, for those who were bothered by it. Thanks for letting me know it was distracting.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time on a faraway planet known as Vulcan, there lived a little boy. Born to Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Earth, the little boy was truly one of a kind. His name was Spock.

Spock was angel of a child, obeying his parents and respecting his Vulcan heritage, practicing the control which was so necessary in volatile Vulcan physiology. In short, he was so subservient, so obedient and reserved, that his parents thought all his needs were being fulfilled. They thought that he was content.

In truth, he was anything but. Though his Vulcan sensibilities would not allow him to voice the feeling, (for a feeling indeed it was) Spock was lonely. He felt empty inside. He longed to share his thoughts, his insights... himself... with someone. He wanted someone to do the same for him. His mother was a kind, empathetic woman, but sometimes mothers just don't cut it.

Amanda rolled up her sleeves and donned an apron, hoping beyond all hope that oatmeal raisin cookies would taste okay without oatmeal. She'd asked her mother to send her some with her next letter, but it hadn't come in time. And Sarek had assured her that nowhere on Vulcan would she find the obscure Terran grain. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and it was a Grayson family tradition to have cookies and milk for breakfast on the holiday. Of course, the tradition involved chocolate chip cookies, but Amanda knew without even asking that her husband would not permit her to make those. Already she was pushing it with the breakfast she had planned. Her husband wasn't one to enjoy trying new foods. And then it came to her. Peanut butter cookies! They would be perfect. She immediately got out the supplies.

"Spock! Come help in the kitchen!" At her call, Spock trudged obediently (if somewhat hesitantly) into the kitchen. "Here, start mixing up the peanut butter. All the oil has floated to the top."

"If you wish me to. Mother, may I inquire as to the purpose of this tradition?" Spock asked, stirring the peanut butter all the while.

"Yes. My oldest sister would make our family cookies for breakfast every Valentine's Day, to show much she cared about us. After she went off to college, I continued her habit, until it became somewhat of family tradition. The holiday would not have been the same without chocolate chip cookies and milk."

"I see," Spock answered, although the situation still confused him somewhat. "Was your sister the only one who made an effort to show how she cherished her family on the occasion?" Amanda thought a moment before answering.

"No. Sometimes I would clean my brother's room for him, (it always was a pigsty) and my parents would buy chocolate for us. Once, your uncle wrote me the most awful poem. It was great."

"What was growing up with siblings like, Mother?" he asked, overlooking that last confusing statement of hers.

"Wonderful," Amanda answered, with a faraway look in her eyes, "and terrible. I love my siblings so much, but we would often argue about the silliest things. Your aunt and I would sometimes have fights that would leave me in tears. Still, I wouldn't be quite who I am today without their influence."

As Spock absently rolled the peanut butter batter into balls, he could not help but imagine that he, too, had a sibling. Of course, his imaginary sibling and he wouldn't argue irrationally. His dream sibling would always agree with him.

Being only six years old, Spock was not limited by the lack of imagination with which some children are afflicted. He wanted a brother or sister, and he was determined to somehow see it accomplished. He spent long periods of time on his computer, researching his objective when he stumbled across it. The perfect solution. It was on a teacher's materials website, as an option to help shy children work on their social skills and writing abilities. It was a link to a website which matched up children of up to high school age with other children of similar interests, so that the children could correspond. Apparently, you filled out an entry form, and the makers of the website would send you the contact information of someone you had something in common with. The site was called "Everyone Needs a Friend." Spock figured a friend was about the same as a sibling. He proceeded to fill out the entry form.

Name: S'chn T'gai Spock

Gender: Male

Age: Currently 6.263 standard years

Interests: (list five or more) Computer Science, Astronomy, Martial Arts, Cultural Studies (especially of Terra), Diplomacy

Activities you enjoy: Vulcans do not experience the human emotion of enjoyment. However, I often find myself studying various topics on my computer, conversing with my mother, tending to my sehlat, or maintaining the plants in our garden.

After filling out some contact information, Spock sent out the form. The site said it would be up to a month before he would be matched up with a correspondent.

Three point two standard weeks later, Spock received a reply from the site.

Dear S'chn T'gai Spock,

Thank you for using our website. We have matched you with a potential correspondent. Below is her entry form and contact information. We hope the two of you will have a friend in each other.

Name: Margaret Elise Reinhold

Gender: Female

Age: 14 years

Interests: (list five or more) engineering, computers, reading, writing, basketball

Activities you enjoy: I am content with most activities. I particularly like playing dominoes, having interesting "discussions" (most think I'm arguing) with friends and family, kayaking, watching old holovids, and looking up anything that takes my fancy on my computer.

Spock was fascinated. They had matched him with a Terran girl eight years older than himself. Curious. His mother had told him that as teenagers, many Terran girls seemed to be somewhat superficial, primarily interested in making friends and having fun. This Terran seemed to be intellectual, introspective, contented, and fairly reasonable. "For a human, of course," he mentally qualified. Although on the surface she seemed so different, he was certain she would make him a satisfactory sister.

Spock had planned to write the girl a letter, but did not have the time before she wrote him one herself, as follows:

Dear S'chn T'gai Spock,

After looking up the first two portions of your name, I have found that I cannot easily pronounce them. Seriously, my mom and I were trying, and we must've spent five or six minutes practicing together! And I thought it was difficult to roll my r's. So I hope it is appropriate to call you Spock, because if it isn't, I don't know what options I'll have left. Forgive me if I'm too straightforward, but I have some questions for you.

1. I've heard that Vulcans mature faster than humans intellectually, but have found very little on the subject when I researched it. Is this true? Because in conversing with a human six year old, I would tend to be somewhat condescending. Until I learn otherwise, I will assume that my information is correct and continue talking to you as I would anyone else.

2. What is a sehlat? Some sort of a pet? Or is it even an animal?

3. Tell me about Vulcan martial arts. How does it compare to Terran? Comparable, superior? I'm having a hard time imagining a Vulcan doing something like karate. Forgive me, but it's a rather funny picture and I'm trying not to bust out laughing.

I hope to hear from you soon. If you have any questions about me, don't hesitate to ask, even if it seems impertinent (I'll be sure to return the favor;) Your friend, Margie

So he responded:

Greetings Margaret Elise Reinhold. Vulcan names do not run the way human names do. S'chn T'gai is my family name. It is appropriate to call me Spock. Spock is my "Christian" name, as I understand the phrase. I trust it is likewise appropriate to call you Margaret. Your information about Vulcan development is correct. I am gratified that you took the time to research the matter, despite your unsuccessful results. A sehlat is much like Earth's Ursus arctos horribilis, except domesticated and equipped with six-inch fangs. Many Vulcans with children own them to protect the home, like the Terran guard dog, although I would venture to call the sehlat the more intimidating animal. Vulcan martial arts teach primarily defensive techniques, as Vulcans are pacifists. It is quite different from karate, if my information is correct. Furthermore, Vulcans do not use the phrase "hi-ya" when applying their fighting tactics. What is the relevance of the expression? Vulcan martial arts are superior to Terran, as they are more effective at neutralizing the enemy without causing him excessive bodily harm. I do have an inquiry. Your greeting, "Dear S'chn T'gai Spock" seems rather familiar for one you have had no former acquaintance with. Dear, I believe, denotes a cherished or loved one. I trust my understanding of the word is correct? In any case, I am gratified by your greeting, perplexing though it is. Also, you signed your letter "Margie." Is this a nickname of some sort? Sincerely, Spock

Spock was suppressing a mild flicker of impatience. It had been one point five two standard weeks since he had sent Margaret his reply, and she not yet responded. Thankfully, his mother had not noticed. Spock had not told either of his parents about his friendship with Margaret, and he did not intend to. His mother would likely approve, but Spock did not wish his father to think him overly concerned with emotional attachments to others. It may have been deceptive, but Spock did not wish to disappoint his father. Nor did he wish to risk his correspondence with Margaret, which he was beginning to greatly value. He checked his PADD again, and was rewarded with a letter.

Dear (yes dear) Spock,

You are right about the definition of dear. It is more of a familiar term. However, when used as a salutation in a letter, it is appropriate to use even between strangers, unless the letter is related to business. However, I believe it would apply to you in the familiar form, too. Even in our very short acquaintance, I find I cherish our correspondence. You are a very fascinating person. I would be honored if you would allow me to regard you as a brother, as I have none of my own. Yes, Margie is my nickname. Ever since I can remember I've been called Margie. Anyways, there is no purpose to the phrase "hi-ya." It is just a sound humans tend to make as they do the particular exercise. It kind of relates to the movement made. I would suggest, as you study human behavior, that you do not assume all actions have a purpose. Some things we do for unexplainable reasons, or "just because" as the human expression goes. Do you play dominoes? Eighty-eight or forty-two? They are relatively simple games, but I find them to be rather fun. Eighty-eight requires six players and forty-two needs four. It might be fun to play a game with you and me against a computer program sometime. My family only plays occasionally, and I so enjoy the game. Close for now, Margie

Spock's breath caught in his throat. He had a sister, one who cherished him! Amanda immediately noticed his changed expression. "What is it, Spock?" "Mother," he asked, fielding the question, "do you know how to play the Terran game of dominoes?"


	2. Chapter 2

After a several years of correspondence, Margie was still surprised at how much she appreciated Spock's matter-of-fact way of thinking. Any time she had ever asked for advice about anything, Spock answered thoroughly and with an insight that should have been obvious, but eluded her. Take this situation, for example. She had been interested in a guy, John Thompson, from one of her engineering classes. She had raved to Spock about how wonderful he was, and how her parents weren't being supportive, and how steady John was….pages upon pages of description. Spock replied with this:

Dear Margie, you asked what I thought of the description of your friend John, whom you wish to "date." After having considered the matter thoroughly, I do not believe he would be a logical choice to begin a romantic relationship with. He is several years older than you, so his priorities are likely rather different from yours. He was not respectful to your parents, which implies that he may not always treat others with the respect that they deserve. This behavior might one day extend to you. Also, he seemed the type of man who, when the time came, would wish his wife to stay at home and raise children. While that is not necessarily a negative trait, it would prevent you from pursuing an engineering career, which I know is very important to you. However, your own judgment is likely superior to mine in this matter, as I do not know John personally. Have you considered joining Starfleet? I have heard that Starfleet is lacking qualified engineers, and could use anyone with the proper training. I know this is not the sort of career you have envisioned for yourself, but I think you would be given the fair chance that other organizations have refused you. Furthermore, you would meet many people with similar interests as yourself, which I believe would be a great encouragement to you. I am doing sufficiently in my studies, to answer your enquiry. However, I rather wish I could choose my own curriculum. Sometimes the subject matter feels useless and absurd. Your brother ever, Spock

Short and sweet, but with so much insight, presented to her in a non- threatening way. She had chosen to pursue the relationship anyway, and when it fell apart years later, she sent Spock a letter:

Have I properly thanked you, Spock, for the advice you gave me several years ago, to join Starfleet? I know that logic need not be thanked, but I appreciate that advice so much, I can't help it. Thank you. Yesterday, after having yet another door slammed in my face, (figuratively speaking) I was rather fed up. So I impetuously joined Starfleet. I should have joined right out of high school. Best decision ever. They were so kind to me! They were genuinely thrilled to have me. With all the qualifications I already have, they say it'll be about two years in the Academy before I can start tinkering away on one of their ships. My twenty-second birthday was last week, as you know. John asked me to marry him. I told him I wasn't ready for that commitment, and I asked him to wait. He's twenty-six. He says he's been waiting on me since he first met me in college, and he'll be darned if he's going to wait a day longer. He said he was tired of watching me look for a job he didn't think I needed, and that he didn't think I was going to get. He said it was him, or my career. You were so right Spock. I wrote you one letter about the guy, when you were twelve, and you immediately saw what it's taken me two years to see. You are so perceptive, and I will not take your advice lightly in the future. Anyways, we broke up. He was a great guy, and I enjoyed almost every minute I spent with him, but he was so darned pushy! Well, I guess he knew what he wanted, and I knew what I wanted, and we couldn't both get our way. I had hoped that we could remain friends, but he's too resentful. I understand how he feels though, and I wish him the best. Spock, never let anyone get in the way of what you want to do. It'll leave you unsatisfied in the long run. I look forward to hearing from you, and I may be able to visit you sometime, as some engineering students get to spend time studying on Vulcan. We'll see. Your loving sister, Margie

Even after several years of correspondence, Spock was still often surprised at how much more a situation made sense whenever Margie related to him a similar situation that she had gone through. For example, he wrote her a letter about his difficulties with his mother.

Dear Margie, after having contemplated the situation with your "family drama," I would agree with your conclusion that your father's brother-in-law is, indeed, an idiot. However, as his shameful behavior toward your aunt does not affect you, I would suggest not letting yourself become overly upset about the situation. You asked how I have been. I have not taken ill, if that concerns you. Although there was that episode when Mother offered me "Jell-O"… but I would not prefer to speak of it in detail. Suffice it to say that was my first experience with vomiting. You also enquired as to my mother's well-being. She is in good health. Emotionally, however, I believe she is having difficulties. She seems to be harboring resentment towards me. Yesterday, she asked me if I would play a game of chess with her. I told her that I was preoccupied with an important matter. She asked me if it would "keep." I replied that it wasn't urgent, but I would prefer to have it completed as soon as possible. She seems to think that because I chose to complete the assignment, I somehow place a higher value on it than on her. I assured her that this was not the case, and while she acknowledged what I said, she still acts disappointed. I do not understand. Nor do I expect I ever will. Have you ever been in a similar situation? I am glad to hear that your allergies are no longer severe enough to continue taking shots. I have no great love of medicines, either. I am still on protein supplements. Be sure to tell me about the state fair after you go. I have always had a curiosity about human festivities. Your brother, Spock

She replied with this:

Dear Spock, it was great to hear from you. Aunt Gail Sue is doing much better. The divorce is official now, and I am relieved. With luck, we'll never see hide nor hair of Uncle Ryan again. I made Aunt Gail some chocolate chip cookies. Chocolate is one of the best balms for all feminine woes. Remember that. It may come in handy someday. Your mother must have felt awful about forgetting herself and offering you gelatin. I know I would feel guilty. As to the situation with your mother, it's not as hopeless as you seem to think. I remember I once stood my mom up on a movie night she had planned, to go on a date with John. She thought I cared more about my relationship with John than about spending time with her. Never mind how often I sacrificed something in the past to spend time with her; she decided that this situation revealed my "true" feelings toward her. I knew assuring her otherwise would be ineffective, so I decided to do something extravagantly nice for my mom. I used my own money to treat her to a pedicure. After that, she seemed to understand that I did not mean to take her for granted. I'm so glad my allergy shots are done with! I've been on those things since I was nine. About your protein supplements, do you eat a lot of nuts? Nuts are high in protein. I love salted pistachios. They're the best things ever. I don't know if they have nuts on Vulcan, so I'm sending you some. I didn't end up going to the fair. I went to a friend's wedding in Arkansas. I was the maid of honor, so I had to give a speech about the bride, our childhoods, and our time as friends…. It was a lot of fun. I didn't catch the bouquet though. The bride, Gia, promised to throw it in my general direction, but there was a really tall woman in front of me who caught it. Before you ask me to explain the rituals involved in human weddings, do me a favor and just ask your mom. She's probably been to way more than me. Love, Margie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N OK, so for all of you who know nothing about American college football, or have never been to Texas, this note is for you. Texas A&M (Aggies) and the University of Texas (Longhorns) are rival Texas teams whose fans tend to be extremely loyal. As a Longhorn, let me give you an example of the level of fanatacism. My cousin: "There's this guy at church I like, he's so awesome...(rambles about the merits of her latest crush)" My aunt: "Lizzy, that boy is an Aggie." My cousin: "Oh." And that was that. One more thing, best not to enquire about my domino fixation. I've always loved dominoes and I thought it would be cute to see Spock play. If you don't get it, that's OK. Oh, and forgive my mangling of Scotty's accent. And if everyone sounds a little Southern, well, I didn't mean to.

Margaret was also unfailingly supportive. When Spock decided at the age of nineteen to join Starfleet, Margaret offered to write him a letter of recommendation. She told him, "When you're a Starfleet hotshot and I'm a middle-aged, second-rate engineer, I expect you to return the favor." Although Spock did not think that Margie could ever be second-rate, he knew that should she ever require it, he would not hesitate to give her any aid within his power to give.

"Captain, we are in earnest need of more engineering personnel," Scotty told Kirk.

"I know Scotty. I just, I can't believe they're _gone._" Another mission gone terribly awry…. They'd lost two engineering personnel, including Scott's second in command.

"Well, I surely need a new second, sir, although I can wait on replacing Ensign Dunnero. And I don't think anyone in my department is ready for anythin' more than a temporary promotion."

"I know you're too busy to be looking for a second. I'll have Spock on it."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

"Spock, I need you to be looking for a new second in engineering. Scotty's preoccupied with engine trouble."

"Understood, Sir. Did Mr. Scott have any specifications as to the choice?"

"Not to my knowledge. If you need to, you can ask him about it."

Margie immediately came into Spock's mind. She'd recently sent him a letter.

Dear Spock, I'm thinking about a transfer. Or better yet, retirement. Now before I totally confuse you, I need to let you know that there are some things that I haven't kept you apprised of. One of the engineering staff has been harassing me. I reported him, and he's toned it down quite a bit, but it's still there. I no longer enjoy my job; I'm just trying to avoid him. I know I'm pretty, but I'm thirty-nine years old, fer crying out loud. I thought women were too old to worry about being sexually harassed by thirty-five. It's the hair, isn't it? Who can resist red hair? Or maybe it's my legs. I really need to replace my mini-skirt uniform to shirt and pants. I shouldn't have to deal with this. I miss just breathing in, feeling the rumble of the engines beneath my feet… Well, that's how I'm doin'. How about you? Is that McCoy guy still givin' you flack? I'm sure he doesn't say the things he says out of genuine ill-will. It's probably a mixture of intimidation, frustration, and camaraderie. I mean, who could _actually _dislike you? Anyways, I'm sending a transfer request to Starfleet Command. In fact, I think I'll do that right now. Your sister, Margie

"Captain, I have a candidate for the position in engineering."

"Good. Let me see his file before you send Mr. Scott the information." Spock handed him a PADD. "Let's see… Margaret Elise Reinhold. Thirty-nine years old…. Thirty-nine years old! She doesn't look a day over thirty!"

"Captain, I hardly consider that a pertinent observation."

"You're right, Spock." the captain grinned wickedly, "That was definitely an _impertinent _comment on my part." Spock was beginning to wonder if Margie would be better off where she was. "Fifteen years' experience, all the certs anyone could ask for, several commendations, and a pretty face to boot! Far as I'm concerned, the position's hers. See what Mr. Scott thinks."

And so it was that a month later, Margie was standing on the transporter pad of the USS _Enterprise_.

"Hello, Miss Reinhold, I'm Captain Kirk. Let me introduce you to your commanding officer, Mr. Scott."

"Thank you, Captain, I'm much obliged. Mr. Scott," she acknowledged, extending her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about you and your crew."

"The pleasure is all mine." Scotty replied, shaking her outstretched hand thoroughly. "And about the crew, lass, everythin ye've heard is absolutely true. And now ye're to be a part of it."

Margie was shown around the _Enterprise_, before leaving for her quarters. The captain invited her to a staff meeting/dinner thing that night, to become acquainted with the bridge crew. Margie unpacked her things and changed from her uniform shirt and slacks into something presentable for the dinner, which was supposed to be somewhat fancy. For a staff meeting. She then checked her comm unit to discover a message. From Spock. (!) "Margie, it is an honor to have you here. I wanted to greet you at the transporter pad, but other duties prevented me. I look forward to seeing you at the staff meeting. I must warn you about Captain Kirk. Although he is quite harmless, I believe he is what you would call a "cad." I realize that you are likely particularly sensitive to this sort of behavior. I have an unusual suggestion for you. The captain is a Texas A&M fanatic. Although he will always give you all the respect you deserve professionally, revealing that you are a fan of the University of Texas would deter him from forming a personal attachment to you. I suggest wearing the Longhorns necklace that I sent you for your thirty-second birthday. And should the subject of football come up, be sure to exaggerate the merits of the Longhorns players. I believe that this simple tactic will go a long way in insuring that the captain's and your relationship will remain nothing but professional." The man was brilliant! Margie had already noticed that the captain was flirtatious by nature, and she really didn't want to put up with that, however harmless it might be. She donned her white and orange Longhorns necklace, and changed into a white blouse and dark-wash jean skirt to match, and pulled her wavy red hair into a high pony tail. She thought she looked supremely Southern. The look was completed when she pulled on her red and brown embroidered boots. She was ready for dinner.

Leonard McCoy walked down the hall, all dressed up for the darn staff meeting that Jim had forced him to attend. He entered the dining room, and walked toward his chair…. His chair which was already occupied. By a woman. With wavy red hair. Leonard scowled and sat in the chair next to her. If her attendance at these meetings was going to be a regular thing, he'd have to set her straight. Everybody's seating at these things was so habitual, that there may as well have been assigned seating. Oh well. He was sitting in the hobgoblin's chair, which would be sure to tick him off and Leonard would earn one of those non-frowns Spock was famous for.

Spock sat across form Margaret, in Lieutenant Uhura's place. He smiled at Margie, something Doctor McCoy wouldn't fail to notice, but it was worth it.

Kirk took it upon himself to introduce Margie to everyone in the room. "And this is my first officer-"

"Miss Reinhold and I are acquainted, Captain."

"I see." Kirk wondered how many times he had been interrupted, today alone.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Spock," Margaret said.

"And you as well, Margie," they said in a tone meant only for each other. If anyone noticed Spock's slip in addressing her so familiarly on duty, they did not point it out.

"You didn't tell me you knew Miss Reinhold. How are the two of you acquainted?"

"Spock is a family friend. I even wrote him a recommendation when he signed on with Starfleet."

"Oh? Is that so, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes sir."

She knew the hobgoblin! She seemed to like him! How could a lady of her class have such poor taste? I mean, she was a proper Southern woman, well-bred, kind, with a proper interest in college football and a slight lilt in her voice, but not _quite_ a drawl….In short, she portrayed most everything Leonard had learned to value in women. A steel magnolia, that one. So how….? She and Spock? Friends? Good ones, too, by the look of it. Either she saw something in Spock that he didn't, or else there was a quality about her that he wasn't aware of. Whatever the case, Leonard McCoy didn't like being in the dark. He was going to figure this out.

Thirty-nine. The universe was playing a cruel joke on him. He was attracted to a thirty-nine year old woman! He himself was only thirty-two. That wasn't even the worst of it. She was a Longhorns fan. _A Longhorns fan!_ I mean, if a girl of his had never even heard of football, no sweat. If she hated the Aggies, no sweat. If she liked every other college team but the Aggies, no sweat. But a Longhorns fan! His uncle Charles had warned him about Longhorns fans. He'd married one, and after six years of marriage she'd left him and taken their infant daughter with her. Kirk may have grown up in Iowa, but his loyalty to Texas A&M was built on generations of family tradition. Yep, there was no doubt about it. That woman was trouble. And unfortunately for the captain, trouble had never looked so good.

Margie was startled out of her reverie by a beep from the doorway. "Y-yes, come in," she stammered, pulling a bathrobe about her to cover her short nightie. It was just Spock.

"We did not get the best opportunity to "catch up" earlier. I wonder, would you care to play a game of straight dominoes with me before retiring? Or are you exhausted from your long day?"

"No Spock, I'm not tired. You know the kind of hours I keep! I would love to play dominoes with you."

"I am pleased." Spock produced a set from behind his back, incidentally the set she had sent him for his ninth birthday, and they played until early in the morning.

Since her teen years, Margaret had had strange sleep disorders. She had difficulty sleeping, given the fact that she was often not tired until one or two in the morning. She would then fall into a light sleep, or heavy, depending on the day. However, she never suffered from exhaustion during the day, primarily because she used the hours from about ten at night to one in the morning doing sedentary activities. She would think, read, catch up on paperwork, watch a holovid, or try to fall asleep. This was her routine. And of course, Vulcans require less sleep than humans. So a couple times a week, either she would go to Spock's quarters or he would come to hers, and they would talk, play games, or watch movies, whatever they felt like really, until one o'clock in the morning. Then they'd return to their quarters and sleep. It was all perfectly innocent. But to curious eyes, the situation could definitely be taken the wrong way. Especially to one prone to making assumptions. Even more so to one prone to jealousy. And if the person was also actively studying their relationship, well, Dr. McCoy was bound to confront them about their behavior sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while. The story is coming to an end within one or two more chapters. I know the quality is awful, but I try, so make allowances and enjoy.

Margie and Spock walked to the galley, step for step, Margie laughing as if Spock had said something hilarious. Spock, for his part, looked perfectly composed, save for a tiny smirk and an odd look in his eyes. McCoy had labeled the look as the Vulcan equivalent of amused affection. He'd been in denial for the past couple of months, refusing to admit to himself that Spock had something that he wanted. He was absolutely infatuated with Miss Margaret Reinhold, and would've gotten over his chickenness by now and asked the lady for a date, until he'd seen it. He had been working late one night, and on his way back to his quarters, he'd seen Margaret walking back to her quarters from Mr. Spock's. "I had a great time, Spock! Thanks for inviting me," he had heard her say. "As did I. Feel free to come again, Margie," Spock replied. His first thought was, "Spock? Miss Reinhold? No… Maybe?" And his thoughts hadn't changed. He did not honestly think that they had a romantic relationship, but their bond was beyond friendship. He should really just ask them, because trying to decipher their relationship did no good but to give him a headache.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY SPOCKY!" was written on a note attached to a plate of cookies resting on the top of Spock's science consul. The recipient quickly snatched up the note before anyone could see it.

"You know the rules, Mr. Spock. No bringing food up to the bridge unless you plan to share," said Kirk, in his best stern teacher voice.

"I assure you, Captain, that I did not bring these to the bridge. They appear to have been left for me. You are welcome to a cookie, assuming that you are not allergic to peanuts."

"Just my luck. Peanut butter cookies. So, I suppose you must have a secret admirer," said Kirk, adding a wink for good measure.

"Captain, I am aware of the identity of the person who left me these."

"Fraternizing, Mr. Spock? I wouldn't have expected that of you."

"That depends entirely on your definition of fraternizing, Sir. And they were not left as a romantic gesture, but rather in observance of a family tradition."

"Fine. Keep your secrets to yourself."

McCoy had listened to the entire exchange. Family tradition. Not a romantic gesture. The words kept echoing in Leonard McCoy's ears. Could it be possible that Spock and Miss Reinhold were somehow related? After all, Spock's mother was human. Cousin, perhaps? McCoy could only hope.

"I appreciate the peanut butter cookies, Margie, but was it necessary to leave them on the bridge? I believe they were a major contributor to the 27% drop in bridge crew efficiency."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. It's Valentine's Day! Of course there was a drop in efficiency. It was inevitable."

"Why is that?"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"As you have established."

"Everyone is thinking about their significant other, or if they don't have one, wondering if anyone might like them… it's perfectly natural."

"I see. Have you experienced this behavior yourself?"

"Oh, Spock. You're initiating girl talk. Bad idea."

"Hmm?"

"Okay, so maybe all day long I've fiddled with my hair in hopes that a particular guy in medical would ask me out."

"I thought that you might have been interested in the good doctor."

"You're such a tease. Unfortunately, a very perceptive one."

"You give far too many hints. I suggest that you "ask him out" instead of vice-versa. He is interested in you, but seems to have some reservation in approaching you."

"Not a bad idea, Spocky. The worst he can do is say no."

"Precisely."

Leonard McCoy called himself the worst of cowards (among other things). But seriously, if a girl like Margaret constantly hung out with a guy like Spock, what are you left to assume?

She needs more friends.

She likes the weird, smart, stoic type of guy.

By association, she must also be weird, smart, and stoic.

Leonard McCoy is few of those things, and therefore has no chance.

McCoy was definitely overthinking this. He should just ask her out. The worst she could do is say no.


	5. Chapter 5

"OK Spock, so if I'm going to ask him out, what should I ask him out to do? It's not like this ship was designed with dating venues in mind."

"That is a weak attempt to avoid the primary issue, which is asking him to do something with you in the first place. I am hardly a qualified relationship counselor, and I have no intention of ever becoming one."

"You're right. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. See…what does he like to do?"

"Abuse his medical powers, drink far more than is healthful, worry about the Captain, and generally harass most people within his vicinity, especially over-worked nurses and pointy eared hobgoblins."

"What _do_ I see in him?

"I am at a loss to understand that, myself."

"It's still sad how quickly you can list his negative traits."

"What do you like to do, Margie? Perhaps a better strategy would be to immerse him in your world."

"Logical. Where did you learn to give such good advice?"

"It is the result of many years of practice."

"Stuff it."

"I believe the proper response is 'Yes Ma'am.'"

"Then say it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Gird up your loins like a man." That's what his grandmother always told him to do when he was feeling unsure. He'd asked his mother what it meant. She had replied that it was a reference to the book of Job in the Bible, which basically meant "Put on your big boy pants and do something already!" That's how she had described it. So that's what Leonard did. He had it all planned out. He would ask Margaret if she would watch a holovid with him in the rec room. Slightly juvenile, but it was casual and it would be enjoyable, and if she refused, it wouldn't be too embarrassing. Of course, the first step to doing that would be to approach her. He would sit with her at lunch.

Now or never. "Dr. McCoy!" Margie beckoned him to sit with her. "Come! Sit!"

"I'd be glad to, little lady. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Entirely your own merit, I'm sure. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. I plan on watching an old holovid tonight in the rec room. Care to join me?" McCoy almost spit out his coffee.

"Let me get this straight. Are you asking me on a date?" She pretended to consider it.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But if you spit coffee onto my clean blouse, I might just rescind my offer." McCoy laughed out loud.

"Darn you, woman! I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for a few months now, and the _day_ I decide to go for it, you beat me to the punch! Typical."

"May I take that as a yes?"

"You may." He smiled at her widely. They ate companionably for a few moments.

"Leonard?"

"Yep?"

"What did you have in mind for a date, anyway?"

"I was going to ask you if you'd watch an old holovid in the rec room with me tonight."

"Oh?" she smiled mischievously. "Too bad. We can do that another night."

"Aren't you going to ask me how my date went?"

"No, I shall not."

"Spock, you're such a joy-kill. Why ever not? It's customary for a friend to ask their friend how their friend's date went."

"Ignoring the atrocious grammar of your statement, I offer you a rationale. Firstly, it is unnecessary, as by the irritatingly wide smile on your face I have concluded that you enjoyed yourself immensely. Secondly, it is customary between friends of the same gender. Do I seem female to you? Thirdly, I am not even your friend, I am your brother. Fourth and foremostly, I simply am not interested in the details of your date with Dr. McCoy."

Margie smiled. "As eloquently as that was put, you're gonna have to suck it up because I need to tell _someone_ about my date."

"It would be beneficial to both of us if you would cultivate some female friendships."

"You're probably right. Do I even have any friends on this ship? You're my brother, Leonard is my love interest, and everyone else is a colleague of varying familiarity. Mr. Scott is probably the closest thing I have to a friend on this ship."

"That, to use a human expression, is slightly sad. I recommend Nurse Chapel. She can be annoyingly sentimental and moody, but she is an intelligent woman who in all probability will make you a great friend."

"You're only saying that because you want me to distract her from her crush on you." "While I confess that I find that to be a highly desirable scenario, I did not have it in mind while making the suggestion. Furthermore, she works closely with Dr. McCoy, and would probably be willing to gossip about him with you."

"Also self-serving. You're tired of me talking to you about the doctor, and you want me to unload it on someone else."

"Essentially."

The captain was a very clever individual, especially when it came to problems that needed to be solved. But occasionally, he could be positively dense. So it was that he did not notice anything out of the ordinary in his first officer's behavior. He didn't know anything was up until the whole peanut butter cookie incident. But since he had been cognizant of the change, he had quietly observed Spock's behavior, noting several strange patterns.

1. Spock was more laid-back and less "Vulcans don't experience the human emotion of insert human emotion"

2. Spock didn't work past his shift quite so often anymore

3. He'd cut back arguing with McCoy significantly

4. Spock didn't play chess with him nearly so often as he used to

5. He often talked with Lieutenant Reinhold between shifts

Kirk was painfully slow in putting the pieces together, but he eventually concluded that all signs pointed to Spock having a girlfriend, most likely Lieutenant Reinhold. Still, that seemed ludicrous to him, considering that this was _Spock_. So he decided to exercise his prerogative as captain, and demand that Spock explain to him what was going on. That was probably over the top and budding into something that was none of his business, but when it came to Spock, the captain _had_ to know. His curiosity was overwhelming.

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"You heard me, Spock. You're a Vulcan; you heard me perfectly well."

"Captain, I was under the impression that 'excuse me' is a human expression used to denote bewilderment at a particularly asinine inquiry-"

"You just called my question stupid!"

"It was an implication, at best."

"Now you're trying to be funny. Well, answer it! Are you seeing the Lieutenant?"

"Negative Captain. I see the Lieutenant quite often, but I am not currently looking at her."

"Don't be dense, Spock. It's unbecoming." Spock merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Are you in a relationship with Miss Reinhold?"

"Yes, I am."

"A romantic one?" Again, Spock raised an eyebrow, but significantly higher this time.

"Negative, Captain. I am not engaged in a romantic relationship with Miss Reinhold, nor shall I ever be."

"That's a relief. I'd hate to think I was so far out of the loop that I didn't notice my first officer was spending a lot of time in someone else's company. It's part of my job to know what is going on with my crew."

"Jim, I never claimed not to spend a lot of time with the Lieutenant. I spend approximately 65.3% more time with her off duty than I ever spend with you." Kirk felt slightly gypped. He'd always assumed that he was one of Spock's few friends and connections to the world of people. He enjoyed that position.

"Seriously? When do you have the time?"

"You often forget that as a Vulcan I require significantly less sleep than humans."

"Yeah. What about Miss Reinhold?"

"Captain, you have exercised your prerogative to question me about my relationship with a fellow crewmember. Any further inquiries involving Miss Reinhold would likely compromise her privacy, and I would suggest that you pose them to her instead of me."

"Fine, be that way."

"Pouting is as becoming as being dense, Captain." Jim left more confused than he had come.

On their third date, McCoy finally asked her. He hadn't even planned on it, but it came up in casual conversation as Margaret was teaching him how to play dominoes. "This is the only game I can still beat Spock at," she'd said, with the mother of all smiles on her face.

"Margaret," he'd asked, "what exactly is your relationship to Mr. Spock? Y'all seem very close."

"I'm surprised you're the first person to ask me that. He's…. my brother."

"Your brother?" he'd replied. "I can see the family resemblance," he added, looking at her bright red hair and grey eyes, and mentally comparing them to Spock's dark glossy hair and dirt-brown eyes. Chocolate brown, he'd say if he were sentimental. But they really looked more like dirt, whereas Margaret's eyes looked like the Gulf of Mexico on a cloudy day.

"In a symbolic sense," she defended.

"How's that work?"

"This is Spock's story to tell, as well as mine, so I'd ask that you keep it to yourself."

"Can do," McCoy smiled, overcome with curiosity. This was going to be good.

"Well growing up I had two older sisters, Sharon and Lydia. They were both really nice, but since they were closer in age, they tended to do everything together. They didn't mean to leave me out, but that's what ended up happening. Plus I've always been rather weird and slightly antisocial. Bookish, you might say, although I like to think I have a broad range of interests. I'd never been interested in traditionally female pursuits, like fashion or toe-nail painting or gossip about boys or interior decorating. It just seemed like a waste of time. That and the fact I'm not particularly friendly resulted in me having, like, no close friends. Nobody was mean to me, but I guess I was tired of shallow friendships. I was lonely. So I was about fourteen when I signed up for this internet pen-pal thing a teacher told me about, and I ended up with the contact information of a six year old Vulcan. Actually, six point two six three Standard years, if I recall. We were matched up according to interest."

"I guess you have a lot of scientific pursuits."

"Don't think that's the only thing we had in common. There's a lot to Spock. Anyways, we immediately hit it off, and we stayed in frequent contact."

"I dunno, he sounds more like a best friend to me."

"Quit interrupting, Leonard. I'm sure you're mother taught you that it's rude. He was my brother. We talked about anything and everything. I still didn't have many friends until high school, when I met Gia. She was the only other girl in shop class. She's my best friend. She's married now, has four surly teenagers and works to repair hovercars. Loves her life. I think I got slightly off subject."

"I don't mind," Leonard laughed. "What was Spock wanting a pen-pal for?"

"You'd have to ask him. That's his part of the story. So, I've told you part of my life story. I expect something in return."

"What, do you want me to tell you about all the psychologically scarring events of my childhood?"

"There was more than one?"

"Smartmouth. Well, it all started in Georgia, the birthplace of civilization."

"Lies. I have it on good authority from thick-haired teenage ensign that the birthplace of civilization was nearer to Eurasia."

"Just outside of Moscow, right?"

"Right."

Spock hadn't canceled his chess game with the captain like he had been doing for the past week or so. When asked why, Spock replied, "I am no longer obligated to listen to the emotional distresses of a particular Terran female, a burden which is usually quite time-consuming."

"Spock, I'm tired of interrogating you, but seriously, what is your relationship to Lieutenant Margaret Reinhold? I can't figure it out, and I'm burning with curiosity."

"A trait I share, though not to the point of self-harm. She is a cherished one. We have a sibling relationship."

"I see," Kirk replied, still not quite getting it. "And how did this….sibling…..relationship come to be?"

Spock detested lies, but the truth did not flatter his logic, and his captain was always pressing him to be more emotional than he was by nature. Well, that was mostly Dr. McCoy, but the captain did it too, on occasion. So Spock thought for half a moment on how to make his decision seem logically based so as not to encourage Jim, but to only tell him the truth. Fortunately, most Vulcans are highly skilled at making all their decisions seem logical, without specifically stating that said decision was made for said logical reason. Spock was no exception. "I began the correspondence when I was six years old. As you are aware, I have always been fascinated with Earth culture. It seemed logical to gain a human's perspective to further my studies. I did not want to always be troubling my mother with questions about Earth, and it was logical to ask someone still living on Earth."

"So this correspondence is intellectual in nature?"

"Miss Reinhold is a very intellectual individual, for a human. She has taught me much."

A/N Thanks for letting me know that my formatting was bothersome. I've attempted to fix it for all my chapters. If there are still errors, I hope they are not quite so distracting. I appreciate the feedback:)


	6. Chapter 6

_To my readers- I apologize for the long wait and rushed ending. I had a lot of responsibilities (I just moved to a new state). I wish I could take the time to end this story in a more satisfying way for y'all, because you are great and so very encouraging, but at this point, I am just glad to have one less responsibility. I hope you still enjoy it._

Two years later-

"Spock, you can't be Len's best man, you're going to be my man of honor!"

"You need more female friends."

"Yes, you have made that clear to me on a number of occasions. But I can't ask Christine or Janice or just anyone; I need someone who knows me inside out. The person of honor has to give a sentimental speech about me."

"I see. Am I not giving you away? I had thought that was a complete job, and a rather sentimental one, in and of itself."

"You've been reading up on human wedding customs. It is irregular to hold more than one position in a ceremony, but I'm okay with that. It's not unheard of."

"Very well. Who shall act as Leonard's best man? The Captain was to perform the ceremony."

"Christine can do that. She knows McCoy better than practically anyone on this ship, you, me, and Jim included. And she hasn't murdered him yet."

"Are all the gender roles in this wedding to be reversed?"

"Yes, haven't I told you? I'm the groom now."

"Yet I am still the matron of honor, instead of the best man."

"Correct."

"Dr. McCoy shall make a remarkable bride."

"I should say so."

With the Enterprise in space dock, the union of Leonard McCoy and Margaret Reinhold took place in First Baptist Church of Freer, Texas, the bride's home town. It was conducted by the groom's childhood pastor, who came from Georgia to perform the ceremony. Captain Kirk was unable to perform it because he came down with hay fever after his visit to his home in Iowa. He cried and sniffed and sniveled twice as much as anyone, due to his allergies. Standing next to the groom was Christine Chapel, wearing a long black dress. The groom was attired in a classic tuxedo, and spent most of his time fidgeting with the collar. Leonard's daughter Joanna acted as flower girl. Down the long hall strode the bride, arm-in arm with her childhood friend, Spock of Vulcan, who looked dashing in a tuxedo of off-white. The bride was resplendent in a creamy long-sleeved gown, which set off her red hair very well. The wedding was beautiful. Spock gave away Margaret, and stood beside her during the ceremony.

Of course, the most interesting part about the ceremony to most of the guests was not the exchanging of the vows, but that a Vulcan was expected to give a speech about the bride, which was emotional by nature. Being a Vulcan, it was short and to the point, though Margie thought it sweet, and Leonard was still in shock that a pacifist Vulcan had threatened him.

"Margaret has been the closest companion of my youth, and as such, I am the ideal candidate to 'rain praises' on her, a task which she has made simple through the uprightness of her character and her well-earned accomplishments.

At fourteen, Margaret was intellectual, kind, and more culturally sensitive than many adults. As she grew older, she directed her talents to useful endeavors. Her skill in engineering is unmatched by all but a very few engineers, and I am sure everyone on her ship, the _Enterprise,_ is grateful for her expertise. Her kindness is directed to everyone in her path, alien, human, friend, or enemy, Margaret treats everyone she meets with all the love, she has told me, that her God shows her.

Personally, Margaret has been an exceptional friend to me. She encourages me in my strengths and helps me with my weaknesses. She listens to my troubles without feeling obligated to fix them.

Since I have both the position as the "man of honor" and the pleasure of giving away the bride, I would give some words of advice to the groom, who I am sure will need them.

Leonard, you have at your side a precious and beautiful woman. You must never forget how wonderful she is, or how fortunate you are to have her. You must cherish her and always have her best interests in mind. You must treat her with respect even in disagreements. If you fail in any of your duties as her husband, you will have me to answer to." In his mind, Spock finished the speech with "And Vulcans are much stronger than humans," but he decided to leave that part out. Instead, he expressed it by giving Leonard a very purposeful and expressive look, which Leonard got the gist of.


End file.
